Chisa Takatouchi
Chisa Takatouchi (高塔地チサ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. She is the Rapunzel mistress and the Arcatelier siblings' closest friend and eventually they chooses her by their fate. In Alice Musou, she more likes an Alice user and she uses tower blade to fight her enemies and protect the innocent. Role in Game Chisa Takatouchi is only appears in Takion Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Delilah's Reunion) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Takion Arc main story first). According to the lore, Chisa as Alice User after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. Character Information Appearance Chisa is a young teenage girl of 16 years old with a extremely long blonde hair which the hair length reaches nearly floor length and dark red eyes. She first seems as her Alice royal outfit, consisting of red long sleeved dress with a left uncovered legs with a white part on her chest, a feathery with blue jewel on he center of her dress, black corset on her waist area, a second brown skirt underneath her red dress, a dark brown stockings and pair of black boots. On her head area, she wears a black hairband with ribbons on both sides and the string is very long. In her casual outfit, she wears a red dress that reaches only knee lengh, a long sleeved brown jacket similar to jacket that Delilah wears when she going outside, a dark brown stockings which the same wears in her Alice Musou form and a pair of high heeled pumps. Personality Chisa is a tough and sometimes callous woman who lives with a Alice Musou's code of honor. As Musoulina's guardian, she wields her weapon in combat and is very proud of her Musoulina's duties. She is so proud that she often replaces any first person pronouns for herself with "Takatouchi" in Japanese. A headstrong person of action, Chisa berates cowardly tactics and believes that all battles should be won with pure integrity. Her chivalry and bravery easily gains the respect of her allies, but her sharp tongue and brutally honest nature sometimes leads to minor disagreements. She has a difficult time showing her faults to others, often bashful when she displays any form of weakness or fondness for something she finds adorable (such as cats or Joshua's innocuous and chubby face). Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , : Chisa does a four angled diagonal slashes and jumping vertical swing. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Chisa readies herself by twirling her weapon. She will continue to do so until the player either stops pressing or reaches the maximum the limit. Afterwards, cut the air in front of her making a wave of energy. The more she charges the bigger the wave, and it will break her opponents guard. , , ( ), ( ): Chisa launches enemy into the air with a turning uppercut hop and jumps after them. Attacks them in the air twice (with two upward criss-crossing strikes) before sending them back down with a downward slash that creates an area-of-effect quake. Each strike has its own input, making it one of the few charge attack chains with more than three base inputs. Also Chisa has a EX Attack 2; she inflicts three different slashing motions followed by gold-colored streaks. The first is a horizontal swing, the second is done in an upward direction, and the last one is a rising diagonal swipe. , , , ( ), ( ): Chisa lunges forward with the blunt end of her weapon that moves behind her opponent, turns to deliver a dizzying blow with her weapon's blade, and she performs a spinning upward slash into the air that inflicts crashing knockback. , , , , ( ): Chisa twirls around and send forth a large horizontal air wave that blow the enemies away in front via crashing knockback. Also Chisa has a EX Attack 1; she spins her weapon at high speed then does a strong diagonal slash at 5 meter slash distance which spiral knocks the enemies away into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Direction, : Chisa does a leaping dash forward at said direction as she does a baton-like twirl with her weapon in front of herself, sending enemies into the air. Rushing Blade ( during dash): Chisa dash forward and use her weapon to hit her enemies twice. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A four swipes of a basic air combo. , : Chisa somersaults in place, then swipes her weapon twice while lunging mid-air, ends with a turning slash from a higher height that releases a sonicboom downward. , , : Chisa smack the air juggled enemy down to the ground with her weapon that causes ground bounce. , , , , ( ), ( ): After two basic air, Chisa does a baton-like twirl with her weapon in front of herself while in midair. The second input delivers a floating blow with her weapon's blade, and she performs a spinning upward slash into the air that spiral launches the enemies away. , , , , , ( ): After three basic air, Chisa does a midair version of C4-2. Spiral launches the air borne enemies away from her when hit. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Chisa counterattacks with a auto combo C4-2. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Chisa counterattacks by launching a wide sweeping slash. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Blonde Claws: Chisa summons a magical hair in a hand shape to stab enemies in front. Pressing the button will allow a maximum of 4 consecutive attacks. Pressing the button at anytime during her skill attack to summon the magical hair to hit the enemies up in the air (This skill is learned from the start of Chisa Takatouchi’s Level). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Blonde Needle: Chisa creates a magical hair in an area within 5m in front. magical hair in thorn shape will shoot out from the 5m magical AoE area to attack enemies for 5 seconds. Enemy will inflicting multiple hits caught in the 5m magical AoE (This skill requires Chisa Takatouchi is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Braving Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Chisa stands in a ready swing position. Pressing the button to perform several quick slashes in a row. Pressing the button or the stance is time out, she does a diagonal swing at the end to spiral launches the enemies away from her (This skill requires Chisa Takatouchi is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 26 seconds Blonde Twirl: (chargeable) Chisa charges and gathers a burst of light energy, then performs a delayed spinning slash forward up to 10m forward, spinning swing at enemies as she goes. Inflicts crashing knockback and inflict damage. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Chisa cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can spinning swing up to 20m forward inflict more hits, followed with upward slash at the same direction after spinning swing to summon a magical hair in a needle shape that lifts enemies into the air (This skill requires Chisa Takatouchi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Blonde Hand: Chisa summons an area of magical hairs 10m in front from which the magical hairs' hands will appear in all directions to pull the enemies to the area and give damages when the area explodes. Inflict damage per hit and spiral launches the enemies away from it. (This skill requires Chisa Takatouchi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1100 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Heaven's Gale) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Chisa sends forth a magical hair tornado via outward slash. Inflict heavy damage per hit and spiral knocks the enemies up the enemies. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Chisa Takatouchi’s Level. , (Ascending Goddess) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Chisa launches a pillar of green-tinted energy by slamming the ground. Inflict heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies up the enemies. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Chisa Takatouchi is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Rapunzel Dance) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Chisa does a series of wide-ranged spins, and a strong horizontal slash causing opponents to be knocked quite a distance back. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Chisa Takatouchi is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Maiden's Storm) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Chisa switches the grip on her weapon, then swings around to unleash a powerful unblockable fiery slash around her. Inflict multiple hits, heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies up the enemies for every hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Chisa Takatouchi is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Hurricane Goddess) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Heaven's Gale): Chisa does a powerful slash around her to knock her opponents off their feet then she floats and proceeds to spin her weapon skyward to create a large light tornado that spiral juggles nearby enemies several times over 10 meter AoE before doing a final slash to knock them away via spiral knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Musou Takatouchi is Level 40. (Fatal Expression) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Hurricane Goddess): Chisa charges and gathers a burst of light energy, then she stabs her weapon to the ground and infuses her magical power to make a large multiple Blonde Needles all over the 50 meter AoE around her. magical hairs in thorn shaped impale enemies, inflict heavy damage, spiral knock enemies into the air for a while and explode at the end to give burns. Hold the button to make these hair needles last longer up to 15 seconds. Afterwards, she does a powerful but large slash around her that make enemies to explode violently to inflict massive damage and spiral launch enemies away from her. K.Oed enemies from the last slash will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Chisa Takatouchi is Level 50 along with Rapunzel's Goddess. Burst Attack (Rapunzel's Goddess) (Burst Mode required and instead of Fatal Expression): Chisa charges and gathers a burst of light energy upon startup and starts with a barrage of wide-ranged spins, and quick upward strikes repeatedly. As her burst attack continues, Chisa initiates two sweeping slashes diagonally and horizontally several times before thrusting weapon forcefully. Then followed up with Hurricane Goddess to juggling the enemies in the air for multiple hits. The final blow and the Burst Attack is over, Chisa unleashes a wide slashing motion that releases a sudden burst, then afterwards creates a massive explosion around her to inflict massive damage and spiral launch the enemies away from her. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Chisa Takatouchi is Level 50 along with Fatal Expression. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Chisa Takatouchi was a fast but average character with no real strengths and weaknesses, making her great for beginners, each character levels however gave her more skills and musou attacks to access, making her more above average each time (but her movesets are limited due to C4 type). She also seems to have normal stats, often starting with the same mid average health and magic amount. Despite being average character with no strengths and weaknesses, Chisa has no down sides of either damage output, defense rating, raw speed, health rate or intellect rate, making her a balance without having a draw backs much like Rosalie does. Weapons Trivia *Chisa Takatouchi made her debut from episode 5 and episode 13 only in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Her Alice User theme based on Rapunzel as her magical girl form from Eikyuu Alice Rondo. **In her normal form, her outfit is loosely similar to Delilah's except with different clothes with skirt and wearing tights. *Unlike in Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Chisa Takatouchi has her own personality after the completion of The Eternal Alice and her personality is similar to Lianshi's from Dynasty Warriors series. *In terms of the element in Takion side, Chisa was a Light element while several characters have Arcane element. *Chisa's movesets are loosely similar to Guan Yu's movesets from Dynasty Warriors except with skill attacks and multiple musou attacks. **Her skill attacks, and musou attacks are basically Kali, Screamer/Dark Summoner classes from Dragon Nest except with magic hairs instead of shadow hands. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters